


In The Long Grass

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Conflict, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, lifelong affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Everything significant in Makoto’s life took place in the long grass between Saplings and White Vale.He met Byakuya there at eight where they practiced fighting together, at three and ten they fought hard to prepare for the day Byakuya would have to compete for title of Togami Heir. At five and ten they were kissing in the long grass and praying to never get caught.Society is cruel, they are forbidden by the times to be together but refuse to be apart.Medieval AU of a lifelong forbidden love story.Featuring Celesgiri. Rated for some language and slightly mature themes but nothing graphic.The grand finale of Leoguns unofficial Naegami week 7/7
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 288





	In The Long Grass

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the prompt on Instagram Medieval from Koumasx!
> 
> This felt like writing a Danganronpa game of Thrones! (But with much less death) the town Name Saplings comes from the Japanese for Naegi and White Vale comes from Byakuya which means white Night.
> 
> This one is long and I really poured my heart into it! I actually teared up few times writing it. Please, please let me know what you think because this one means a lot!

Makoto smiled at Kyoko and she gave him a firm nod of affirmation before taking his arm and the two stepped out together into the party. 

Tonight was a banquet in honour of some knight something or other, Makoto hadn’t really paid attention. But non the less it was a party and Makoto did enjoy a good party!

Kyoko looked really pretty in her deep purple gown she had stitched herself with only a little help from a handmaiden. She was a determined and focused lady and Makoto held deep respect for her. Her eyes met those of Lady Celeste across the room and Makoto smiled softly.

“It’s okay, you go to her”

“Are you certain?”

“An hour can’t hurt... then for appearances sake mingle”

“Of course, thank you”

He kissed her hand politely as she excused herself and joined lady Celeste.  
Makoto couldn’t help but smile as he saw the way both of them lit up to be united. It was a shame things had to be this way but... they got by. 

As he stood reflecting a familiar voice greeted his ear.

“Naegi, enjoying the party?”

“So far I am”

“Why are you standing alone? did you loose your lady?”

“No, it seems *your* lady is taking good care of her”

Makoto smirked up at his liege Lord, Byakuya Togami was a stern and sharp man who came from noble decent. His family had held this seat for hundreds of years and even amongst the best, Byakuya was a cut above. 

“I swear if you were anyone else Naegi..

“You’d throw your tiara at me Togami?”

Byakuya chuckled and smirked back, the two would always quip at each other and Makoto got away with more way than most people.

“Perhaps it would suit you better, with that cute little stature of yours”

“Would you make me your fair maiden wife m’lord?” Makoto fluttered his eyelashes at Byakuya who snorted and shook his head.

“If you weren’t my most loyal advisor...”

“Then I’m sure you’d have disposed of me a long time ago” Makoto grinned and Byakuya nodded with a smirk on his lips 

“Duty calls Naegi, enjoy your evening”

“Enjoy yours my lord” Makoto bowed slightly as Byakuya went to mingle with the numerous people that made up his Ward. Lords and ladies from all the noble houses under his wardenship had travelled to be there and his time was in demand.

Kyoko was still with Celeste so Makoto decided to mingle, he had some food with his friend the sweet and bubbly lady Asahina and her personal knight Sakura. They made him laugh and smile with their chatter and thier obvious close bond warmed his heart. He had his fortune told by the court clairvoyant Yasuhiro who informed him he had a 30% chance of an encounter with the person of his dreams at midnight, interesting. The courts musicians sang and played beautifully and he applauded Lady Sayaka for her lovely performance. He had a drink with the renowned knight Sir Mondo who was actually much more friendly and fun than his reputation would have you believe. He proudly introduced Makoto to his squire Chihiro he was training who beamed proudly at the praise. 

The whole evening was as much fun as he hoped, Kyoko eventually rejoining him and taking his arm.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.. it’s better than nothing”

Makoto squeezed her arm gently 

“We will find a way.. I’m sure”

“Perhaps, how about you? You haven’t been able to..”

“There’s always later” Makoto reassured her.

The two mingled together then, watching with interest a drinking contest between Sir Leon and Sir Mondo while Sir Ishimaru objected heavily. The court jester Hifumi entertained them and they danced to some of the bands melodies. 

Finally the night drew to a close, those living close enough leaving for their homes while those who had travelled retiring the guest quarters prepared for them. Of course House Togami had the biggest steadfast in the region and accommodating his banner men was a simple feat. 

Makoto drained his drink before giving some silver coins to the serving girls in thanks. One of them - Akane, grinned and stuck her coins into her enormous cleavage as she picked dry some meat on the bone. Makoto couldn’t help but laugh, she was certainly a character and entertained him no end with her stories. Finally he bid anyone still left goodnight and led Kyoko up to their quarters. 

“Did you enjoy your night?” Makoto asked after they locked their door and sat down on the bed .

“I did... however...”

“I know.. I’m sorry...”

“Me too, you have it tougher than me but.. At least we have each other Makoto. I am truly thankful to have you as my companion”

“As I am Kyoko. I’ll always be here for you” 

Makoto smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek chastely.

“Is it time?”

Kyoko looked out at the moonlight though the balcony doors. 

“I’d say it’s time to prepare anyway”

“Would you like some help?”

“Please”

Makoto moved to her back, undoing the laces of her dress until the dark purple fabric hung loosely 

“Excellent now pull that part this way..”

Makoto complied to her instructions as they twisted the fabric up and around before securing it with the laces once more.

“Perfect”

Kyoko turned and smiled at him now, the long dress had been designed to come apart and then fold and twist up to be secured. Essentially turning the dress from a flowing and ladylike garment into practical attire.

“I still can’t believe you design your dresses to transform into climbing gear”

“Unless you want to lend me some of your breeches?” Kyoko jested. Her expression much happier now he noted and he chuckled.

“It would never work, you’re taller than me”

He helped her tie her long lavender hair up out of her face and she looked out at the balcony once more.

“It’s midnight”

“Okay, lets do this”

Escorting her to the balcony Makoto smiled at her and gave her a soft hug.

“Be careful”

“I always am”

“Enjoy your night”

“You too, I’ll be fine. Go get in bed”

“Alright.. see you on the morrow”

Watching her climb the balcony rail and place a sure foot against the wall Makoto retreated to bed. Watching her would surely make him panic, there was a reason she was the one to climb.

After it felt like an eternity a soft noise came from the balcony, The sound of feet hitting the floor. Footsteps padded across the balcony and Makoto grinned ear to ear as Byakuya Togami walked into his quarters.

“Good evening my lord”

“Oh shut up Makoto” 

Quickly Makoto shot to his feet and ran into Byakuya’s arms. The taller boy wrapped him into his embrace firmly and kissed his forehead.

“I missed you Byakuya”

“I missed you too, did you enjoy the party?”

“Yes i had fun! Apart from not getting to be with you..”

“Being with you would have been more fun for me that’s for sure”

“Lord duties can be dull i imagine”

“They can”

Byakuya held him for a moment before they broke apart and Makoto smiled up at him.

“Kyoko’s okay then?”

“As always, I helped her up and I left her snuggling with Celestia”

“Oh good.. I do still worry”

“You ought not to, she is more capable then most of my court”

Makoto chuckled “now that I don’t doubt”

Byakuya tilted his chin up and with a soft murmur of “cute” he kissed Makoto firmly, tangling his fingers into messy brunette hair with one hand while circling his waist with his other arm. Makoto immediately wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck and kissed back fiercely. God he had missed him so much, yes the nights together did ease the ache but it would never compare to days of being able to hold each other’s hands, kiss and sit together as equals. That would never happen, those around them simply saw a lord and his advisor never knowing that Byakuya’s favouritism for him actually stemmed from long nights together caught up under the sheets kissing each other breathless.

Byakuya coaxed him backwards towards the bed and Makoto complied happily allowing himself to be scooped up and lain on the sheets as Byakuya kissed him senseless. 

He can deny him nothing, he has never been able to. Not since the day they met as young boys and they haven’t been apart since.

He remembers the day so clearly, the first time he encountered the young blonde noble in a field between their homesteads of Sapling and White Vale. He was trembling with exertion as he practiced parrying his rapier and then tried to toss it to his other hand to fight left handed. The sword clattered to the floor as it missed its mark and the boy howled with anger and exhaustion as he groped for its hilt in the tall grass.

“Are you okay?” Makoto had ventured over, eyes wide with concern.

“No I’m not!” The boy had yelled “I have to get better! I can’t...” he had rubbed at his eyes angrily and Makoto remembered thinking he was too young to be so upset. Makoto himself wasn’t great at fighting yet but his family said there was plenty of time.

“It’s okay” Makoto had fumbled into the grass until he found the sword and offered it back to its owner with a chirpy smile “here you go!”

“... thanks” the boy had rubbed at his face aggressively trying to hide his tears.

“What’s your name?”

“Byakuya... Togami” 

“Oh! My family serve your father!” Makoto chirped happily “I’m Makoto Naegi!”

“Oh.. Naegi.. Thank you for your assistance” he said stiffly and Makoto laughed 

“It’s okay! You don’t have to be formal.. we can practice together if you like?”

“R... really?”

“Yeah! I’m allowed out to play everyday so, we can get better together right?”

“I suppose we could...”

“Okay let’s go!” Makoto drew his sword in earnest “the looser has to bring cake tomorrow!”

“You’re on!”

And they had, everyday they met in the long grass to practice. Sometimes Makoto sneaked them cake from the kitchen and other times Byakuya bought sweet cakes and warm biscuits wrapped up to keep the heat. They sat side by side on a fallen oak tree as they ate and chatted away becoming better and better friends.

“I don’t have other friends” Byakuya confessed one day “I don’t trust people, they are my foes. I only trust you”

“What do you mean?” Makoto had blinked at him curiously

Byakuya has given a sigh and turned to him with focused eyes.

“I’m going to tell you a secret okay? In my family... the firstborn doesn’t get the lordship, all the children compete for it. The best one becomes heir”

“Which is why you need to be the best. I understand” Makoto nodded but Byakuya shook his head sadly 

“That’s not all, the losers are exiled from the family. If I don’t succeed I’ll be sent away”

Makoto’s mouth dropped in shock 

“They would really do that!? You’ll just be... thrown out?”

“That’s right... I’ll loose the right to be a Togami... I’ll be a nameless bastard.. I’ll become..” he looked down at the ground and Makoto could see he was holding back tears “I’ll become no one... I’ll probably be sent overseas or to some far corner of the country and you won’t see me again”

“No!!!” Makoto had protested tears filling his own eyes “I won’t let that happen! You’re going to win! I know it!”

Without even thinking about it he threw his arms around Byakuya’s waist and held tight to his friend. Byakuya has looked stunned but soon his arms enclosed Makoto as he hugged him back. 

“I can’t loose” he whispered 

“You won’t!” Makoto was determined “You’re the smartest and most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re going to win! You’ll become Lord, I just know it”

“I might just succeed with you at my side.. you were born lucky”

“It’s true...” Makoto smiled “my house came about cause of a lucky run in with your family!”

“That’s right, one of your ancestors saved one of mine when they had an accident while riding” Byakuya recounted 

“Yup, they saved his life, treated his wounds and helped the lord all the way back home to White Vale. The funny thing is they had only gone into the forest because they followed their dog who had ran off with a stick. It was a stroke of luck otherwise the lord would have died!”

“And in thanks Naegi was gifted lordship over the small town of Saplings that had just been formed. The Naegi family cultivated the land until it was rich in produce and trading successfully. They remained loyal banner-men to the Togami’s all this time”

“That’s right” Makoto grinned “My family was born to help yours! So maybe I was born to help you! We’re going to win and keep the Togami/Naegi allegiance growing strong!”

Their pact formed they threw themselves into their training. Byakuya would come running out from lessons in writing, law, history, languages, etiquette. Everything a good Lord should know. He would then grab his rapier and then meet Makoto in the woods to train until sweat stuck their shirts to their bodies and exhausted lay down in the long grass panting for breath.

“You’re getting so fast” Byakuya had panted out after one session when they were three and ten “you outmanoeuvred me a few times there”

“But you’re a lot stronger than me”  
Makoto sighed “and more tactical, I’m more prone to rash decisions that don’t pay off. When you catch me I don’t stand a chance” 

“We’re getting better”

“I just hope it’s enough”

At four and ten Byakuya made a solemn promise 

“When I become Lord, I’m going to make you my advisor”

“Really?” Makoto was surprised “I’ve never really given you advice.. are you sure that you want to do that?”

“It’s not really about the job description. My glory is your glory Makoto. If I succeed, you succeed, your house will be elevated above others in our region. Your family name will be more respected and wealthy from the connection”

“That.. would be great for my parents” Makoto smiled warmly “But I’m not doing this for wealth or status, I want to help you”

“I know, and that’s why I want you to succeed with me. And more than that, it means we can be together more!” 

“Then I accept!” Makoto nodded “and I think my first advice will be when it comes to the kitchens.. I think we should cook...”

“You’re useless Makoto!” Byakuya placed a hand over Makoto’s face and gently pushed him back into the grass where he lay there laughing.

“I know, but My best friend is the future Lord Togami so.. I think I’m doing alright”

....

Makoto’s Lord father one day caught him sneaking snacks from the kitchen and asked in amusement what he was doing.

“You know you can just ask things to be brought to you so where are you heading out with your sword and rations?”

Makoto had decided to tell the truth, his parents were kind and he didn’t fear them.

“I.. go each day to train with the son of another noble Lord... we practice and today it’s my turn to bring food”

His father had laughed good naturedly “That explains a lot, the master of arms thought you had improved far too much for how little you practice with him”

Makoto grinned sheepishly 

“So why are you sneaking around? You surely know we wouldn’t object to your activities. Who is It you’re training with?”

“Well... it’s Lord Togami’s youngest son Byakuya”

His fathers face dropped ever so slightly 

“Ah.. I see. You know what will happen soon Makoto?”

“I do...” Makoto looked at the ground “but.. I believe in him. He won’t loose!”

“I applaud your efforts and your ability to build a connection with our liege lords, that can only better our house but... I don’t want you to hurt if this doesn’t go the way you hope”

Makoto looked up then his eyes fierce with conviction

“I can’t think any differently, Hope keeps on going”

....

When they were five and ten they were fierce, fighting with an intensity that would impress grown men. Byakuya was so tall now and extremely handsome. He carried himself with a graceful regal air that in Makoto’s opinion told everyone that he was the rightful heir.

Makoto was still impossibly short but he was quick and his previously skinny frame had filled out nicely from the years of training. 

The clang of swords clash and the sound of battle filled the field until Byakuya disarmed Makoto and pinned him to the ground, sword tip to slender throat.

“Nicely done” Makoto rasped for breath, sweat dripping down his face.

Byakuya dropped his sword and crashed down to the floor beside Makoto. His chest heaving with exertion as they caught thier breath.

When they finally recovered thier breathing Byakuya turned on his side to face him, blue eyes clouded with worry.

“Makoto... the contest is drawing closer. They said it could even be mere weeks”

“So soon?” Makoto’s mouth dropped open “I thought we would have more time!”

“So did I” Byakuya sighed “but... this is it now. Everything we worked for.. we will know the answer to soon enough”

“And what happens if you...” Makoto couldn’t even say the word loose. It wasn’t an option to them.

“If I’m not successful” Byakuya said carefully “And I do survive the trials... I’ll be immediately sent away”

“If you survive??” Makoto gasped “you mean you could die during this?”

“It’s a possibility” 

“No! This isn’t right I... I can’t loose you!”

“I won’t die Makoto. I refuse to. The day after the trials I will meet you here at sundown if I win. If I loose then..” he looked away for a moment as he faltered “I won’t be able to come and you’ll have your answer about what happened to me” 

Makoto was shaking his head as tears pricked his eyes 

“This can’t be.. happening so fast... Byakuya I can’t loose you! I can’t! You’re going to win there’s no other option!”

“There isn’t”

Makoto had stared then into the eyes of the boy who had become such a huge part of his life. His reason for bettering himself, he cared more about Byakuya’s succes than anything, he was the most important person in the world to Makoto. As they lay there just inches apart staring into each other’s eyes Makoto had realised just how beautiful Byakuya had become. His blue eyes were captivating and Makoto couldn’t look away from him, he didn’t know why he felt this way. Byakuya was his closest friend but... he couldn’t stop himself, blame it on the emotion. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Byakuya’s.

Byakuya didn’t even look surprised, he kissed Makoto back gently and for a while they just lay there in the tall grass exchanging small kisses as Byakuya’s nervous breathing ghosted over his lips. 

They weren’t supposed to be doing this, it wasn’t only frowned upon it was highly illegal. Boys weren’t supposed to be with other boys and at the *least* they would be separated from each other immediately if they were caught. However neither of them seemed to care about that right now.

Byakuya’s hand came to his cheek, softly stroking his face and Makoto shivered under his gentle hold. He reached up to run fingers through Byakuya’s silky hair and and the other boy gave a small noise of contentment.

Their grasp on each other only tightened when Byakuya dared to run his tongue over Makoto’s lip and he gasped, immediately allowing him access to kiss him deep. Now this they *really* weren’t supposed to do, Byakuya rolled on top of him holding him and kissing him the way you were only supposed to kiss your lady wife. Makoto groaned softly wrapping his arms around Byakuya’s neck and pulling him even closer as their tongues moved together wet and messy. 

Only when the sun started to set and it began to grow dark did they break apart. Byakuya’s cheeks were pink and his breathing heavy, the setting sun behind him casting his golden hair a halo around his face.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble if we get caught” Makoto simply said in a quiet voice trailing a hand down Byakuya’s face and Byakuya nuzzled into his touch kissing his hand gently.

“Then let’s make sure we don’t get caught”

....

They didn’t get caught, their preference for training in the long grass keeping them out of sight when they inevitably fell down together in the grass in a mess of lips and limbs. 

They would kiss each other for hours sometimes, with sweaty hands and eager wet lips. It was sloppy and inexperienced but neither of them cared how bad they may be at it when they enjoyed it so much.

“Be careful!” Makoto protested as Byakuya mouthed at his neck “Last time you left a bruise and I had to wear a high collar for days”

Byakuya grinned against his skin  
“But it does feel so good to mark you up as my own”

“I won’t be yours for long if we get caught” Makoto scolded but Byakuya captured his mouth and silenced him fast. 

“We won’t get caught, you were born lucky”

....

Makoto slashed and Byakuya easily countered him, the force of steel ringing out. He swerved and fought back hard forcing Byakuya backwards as he staged a counterattack. What he didn’t account for was Byakuya swiftly tossing the rapier to his other hand, catching it and lunging forward in a surprise attack knocking Makoto off balance. The shorter boy fell and Byakuya pinned him quickly with a smirk on his face.

“I finally mastered it”

“Did you master this though?”

Makoto pulled a knife from his waist swiftly and threw himself upwards to fight back. No sword in hand now Byakuya grabbed his wrist and the two fought for control. Eventually Byakuya grabbed Makoto’s face with one hand and kissed him, his other hand managing to slam Makoto’s hand against the ground until his fingers loosened and he grabbed the knife off him. 

Sitting on Makoto’s chest now holding him in place as sweat dripped from their faces Byakuya panted 

“That was.. quite a genius idea, I need to be prepared for sneak attacks like that... knowing my siblings, dirty tactics to kill me are to be expected”

“You need to be ready for anything” Makoto rasped with exertion “I don’t want anyone to catch you off guard”

Byakuya lay down next to him in the grass as usual and grabbed Maktotos clammy hand, holding it within his own.

“I’m not sure I can employ the tactic of kissing my assailant there though”

“Yeah you can” Makoto laughed “that will definitely catch them off guard!”

“True as that may be I might get into an amount of trouble for it”

“Not if you make sure afterwards you wipe your mouth and spit on the ground” Makoto grinned “Make sure to make a big scene out of it being disgusting and nobody will guess you like to kiss boys”

“I do *not* like to kiss boys” Byakuya said indignantly “I only like to kiss you” 

“Kiss me then”

“Gladly” 

....

Finally the evening dawned of the day that would change thier fate. Neither boy even bothered to bring thier swords to practice. They knew it wasn’t that kind of day.

They sat together on the upturned tree that had somehow endured the years just as they had. Byakuya’s arm right around Makoto’s waist.

“Are you nervous?”

“No... I’m ready”

“I’m nervous.. the not knowing Is going to be difficult”

“Either way you’ll know at sundown”

Makoto snuggled closer to him “You’ll win.. it will be okay...”

He didn’t want to talk about the alternative. He couldn’t face asking but luckily Byakuya wasn’t shying away from it. 

“If I loose then... I will be sent away, so in that instance... I’ll try my best to write you if I’m allowed.. I don’t know where they will send me”

“If that happens...” Makoto swallowed “we could run away”

“What do you mean?”

“If you can manage it.. if you can get to the docks... we can run away together. We can sail for the free cities and start a new life... we can be together there without all the rules and..”

“But you’re set to be Lord of Saplings, would you want to give that up?”

“A minor lord, my sister will be more than capable of taking my place. Byakuya... I can’t live without you... so... I’d rather run and be with you than never see you again”

Byakuya kissed him with conviction, the first sparks of fire igniting in his blue eyes as he swore to him 

“I’m going to win, for you and for our future... you’ll give anything for me and I’ll give anything for you”

“I know you will” Makoto kissed him back, clinging to him as though the world was ending and it might as well be because if Byakuya was lost to him he would rather die.

“But just in case... if things turn sour I’ll meet you at the docks”

“I promise I’ll go there.. if you don’t come at sundown”

Byakuya nodded and the two lost themselves in each other, enjoying the last tender hours together. When the sun started to set and it was time to leave Makoto could hardly keep the tears out of his eyes.

“I don’t want to leave you...”

“I know but you must... everything is going to be okay Makoto”

“It will...” he kissed him one last time and finally whispered his confession with tears overflowing his lids 

“I love you Byakuya”

Byakuya’s eyes were full of affection as he leaned in and cupped Makoto’s face gently 

“I love you too”

They kissed once more, Byakuya embracing him tightly before forcing himself to pull away. 

“I’ll see you at sundown”

And he was gone.

....

The whole day Makoto could barely sit still, the nervous anxiety clawing away at him as he couldn’t help but imagine every single terrible scenario that might be happening to Byakuya. 

His parents gave him worried looks as the day passed, Lord Togami had announced that his successor would be chosen today and his banner man awaited the news almost as much as Makoto. 

“It’s okay Makoto, will know on the morrow who was chosen”

No, Makoto thought. Sundown will give me my answers. 

Carefully he packed what he could carry, his coin pouch, his sword and some rations. It wasn’t much but if he had to flee to the docks he didn’t have time to go home and pack. Cautiously he made his way out to the woods, picking the careful path up the the clearing where he met Byakuya. For the first time the other boy wasn’t waiting for him when he arrived and Makoto’s stomach churned nervously hoping this wasn’t an omen. 

For a while he sat growing steadily more and more fearful chewing on his thumbnail nervously until the sun started to come down. Distraught he stood, ready to make his way to the docks and hope beyond hope that Byakuya was able to get there. A snapping of a branch caught his attention and he turned sharply hardly daring to believe.

Byakuya walked up into the clearing and smiled at him.

Crying like a baby now Makoto raced to him and flung his arms around him as he cried uncontrollably.

“Oh my god you.. you did it!”

“I won Makoto... all our troubles are over now”

And Byakuya kissed him fiercely as the tears ran down Makoto’s cheeks. There was blood on his clothes and.. Makoto didn’t even want to ask who’s it was but it didn’t matter! Byakuya had won! Everything was going to be okay now.

....

They were naive to think so. Their troubles were certainly not over. 

As heir Byakuya had more duties than ever and his time with Makoto was more limited. 

However some perks were to be had, like the tournament in honour of his heirs appointment. All bannermen journied to re swear fealty to thier lord and his successor. Families pledged to follow Byakuya after his father and Makoto smiled to see Lord Togami grant his own Lord father more privilege than usual. Byakuya told him later he had regaled his father with tales of how noble and loyal Makoto was and how his house had been of great assistance to him. Makoto squeezed his hand under the table in silent thanks. 

Knights jousted and fought for sport while the boys sat together and talked. Being both noble sons nothing was out of the ordinary for them to do so. Later on that night they ate together and joined in the party before sneaking off into the fields to be together. As they lay in the grass with Makoto’s head on Byakuya’s chest, thier entwined fingers stroking gently each other’s hands Makoto had never been happier.

“I love you” he whispered under the moonlight and Byakuya returned his words as they kissed and held each other until it got too late and they had to sneak back inside.

.....

“I’ll be happy when you can move into the castle” Byakuya sighed one day as they sat sharing food in the fields “sneaking out so much is starting to get bothersome”

“It won’t be long now surely” Makoto assured him “we just have to be patient”

“There’s always so much to do, and so many ridiculous duties. I swear when I am lord I will change how things are done”

“Like how we’re allowed to be?”

“I... would like to think I can. However... attitudes are ingrained” Byakuya sighed “As we’ve gotten older I’ve realised just how badly people view... people like us. I can change the law here but... we might never be viewed the same again.. might even still be in danger”

“Remember when we thought winning was the hard part?”

....

One day when they were six and ten Byakuya didn’t kiss him and Makoto frowned in confusion. 

“Is everything okay?”

“No... us.. this.. it’s difficult”

“I know it is”

“I don’t know if can continue it”

“Wait, what?”

“There’s so much expected of me now, I need to be an example of how to behave... my future is laid out for me and this.. is dangerous”

“So that’s it? You’re going to throw me away?”

“Don’t say it like that, that’s not it”

“After all of this I’m just disposable to you?” Makoto was furious, rage racing though his veins “I thought what we had was worth more”

“Don’t be naive Makoto! You know that we can’t be properly together, this isn’t a romantic little fairy tale this is the *real* world and things never work out like you want them to”

“You sounds like a stuck up Lord already” 

Makoto had turned tail and raced home with fury and misery in his blood. When he was finally alone in his chambers he cried until he finally fell asleep exhausted.

The next day Byakuya was in the field as usual and Makoto approached him with narrowed eyes 

“I thought we were over, why are you here?”

“Then why are you?”

They stared each other down unblinking until Byakuya sighed 

“I’m sorry”

“Pardon?”

“You heard me”

Makoto was lost for words when Byakuya strode towards him and caressed his cheek gently.

“I can’t be without you, no it’s not... easy and not what we’re meant to do but.. I love you.. we will make this work”

“Alright... but if you do that again... I won’t come back”

“I understand” Byakuya moved in to kiss him and Makoto whispered to his ear 

“I love you too”

....

When they were seven and ten that’s when life started to get more complicated.

This particular day they lay together in the soft grass. Makoto smiling up at his love as Byakuya played with his hair gently.

They had kissed each other breathless, their over shirts thrown aside as the sweat from the sun made them unbearable to wear. 

“Your undershirt has a hole in it” Byakuya chided poking his finger into it and tickling Makoto’s ribs.

“Stop! You’re making it worse!” Makoto giggled as Byakuya’s fingers ticked him and ripped the hole wider.

Byakuya smiled and kissed his lips as they laughed together.

After a while Byakuya’s look turned worried and he cleared his throat

“Makoto... I have to talk to you about something”

“What’s wrong?”

“My parents want me to wed.. they are trying to find me a lady wife”

“What?!” Makoto sat up suddenly with the force of his surprise “I thought... we would have longer... I always knew this day would come but...”

“It’s coming up to my eighteenth name day, they feel it’s time we start seeking someone. Someone from an unallied house perhaps to strengthen our position further” he swallowed hard “I don’t want to of course but... I don’t know what to do”

Makoto lay back down in the grass defeated. He couldn’t compete, this was just how things went in thier world. Byakuya would be betrothed to some other families daughter to strengthen thier houses. He would be expected to have children to continue his family and Makoto would be.. what exactly? 

If truth be told that was his destiny too, at some point he would be expected to marry and continue the Naegi family line... 

Two men being together was unacceptable, he now saw thier younger selves childish talk for what it was... just a dream that would never be. 

“This is just how things go” Makoto’s voice was hollow “we are set on a path that we can’t escape.. a destiny beyond our control”

“Makoto... I, I still love you” Byakuya leaned over him with concern in his eyes “fiercely and with everything I have, I swear”

“I know” Makoto said softly “I love you it’s just... what did we fight so hard for?”  
A gentle sob came unbidden from his throat “we are powerless!”

Byakuya moved closer to kiss away his tears, his lips so gentle it made Makoto cry more.

“It’s not fair Byakuya.. we can’t be happy because we’re both boys. If I had been born female this wouldn’t even be a problem...” 

“Makoto...”

“It’s true! If I were you’d have no problems. Our families would probably willingly betroth us and we could be together properly, i’d be able to be with you... kiss you, marry you... bear your children” He sobbed more now at the cruel thoughts of a life that they were supposed to have only not with each other “but I can’t! You can’t be seen with me! I can’t give you a marriage or heirs I’m just.... a distraction”

“You are not!” Byakuya growled gripping Makoto and pulling him close as possible “I love you. Without you my life would be empty. I need you! And it doesn’t matter that you’re male. I fucking want you for you Makoto dont you dare give up on us!”

Byakuya never swore, he really was emotional.

“I could never! It’s just.. it hurts. We should have got on a boat at the docks when we had the chance”

Byakuya captured his mouth with a punishing kiss that robbed his breath from him. A hand shot to his hip while another buried deep into his hair. They had kissed so many times but.. this felt different... an undercurrent of urgency and desperation they had never felt before. Makoto kissed him back just as urgently, gripping at him tightly. Noises escaping thier lips they had never made before as they were overtaken with passion. 

“I love you” Makoto choked out between messy wet kisses and Byakuya left a bruise forming on his neck as Makoto whimpered underneath him. The fingers at Makoto’s hip were now working open his small clothes and Byakuya whispered  
“I love you Makoto” 

Careful wondering hands met soft moans as they gave in and lost themselves in desire.

They had their first time right there and then in the long grass and afterwards lay in each other’s embrace sweaty and breathless. 

“There’s no going back now” Byakuya whispered against his ear “We crossed a line of no return”

“Good” Makoto panted, hair stuck to his face as he fought to get his breath back “I don’t want to ever be that way with anybody else”

“Neither do I... that was...”

“Perfect”

.....

The celebration of Byakuya’s 18th name day meant that Makoto got to sleep in the castle for the first time. His quarters had been prepared and he had bidden the heir good night before retreating.

When the castle had gone quiet and all had retired for the night Byakuya came to find him. Leading him to his own chambers where Makoto sat in front of the roaring fire as Byakuya held him in his arms.

“We can actually spend the whole night together?”

“We can”

“This is wonderful...” Makoto cosied into Byakuya’s hold, a check pressed to his chest and he sighed in contentment.

“It is... this is all I want”

“Does this mean we can make love in an actual bed tonight instead of in the grass?”

Byakuya scoffed, his cheeks darkening pink 

“Yes... although I’ll have you know the grass isn’t my first choice, it’s just all we have to work with most of the time!”

“I know” Makoto giggled “and it’s not that I mind, it’s nice to just be... here together like a real couple for once”

“We will find a way to make it work I promise” Byakuya swore to him kissing his cheek and Makoto nodded happily.

That night they did indeed finally make love in an actual bed and the best part of it all was that afterwards Byakuya held him so tightly and didn’t have to let him go. They didn’t have to redress with only a few more sweet kisses and words of love before they had to run back to their steadfasts and pretend nothing had ever happened. Although the dull ache in Makoto would remind him for the rest of the day that it was very much real. 

Byakuya held him so sweetly all night long, exchanging gentle kisses and he played with Makoto’s hair while whispering his love. It was all Makoto hoped it would be and more, when the daylight came and it was all over Makoto’s heart sank. Back to the daily life of pretending although he could never forget.

...

Only a few weeks later his parents told him they had set up for him to meet with a potential wife. Makoto’s heart had plummeted to the depths of his stomach. He didn’t want this, not at all. With his heart hammering and his mouth dry he has been escorted to meet the lady in question without a chance to even tell Byakuya what was happening.

He met Lady Kirigiri who bore no expression on her face as they met, she was difficult to read and barely spoke. When they were left alone for a few moments to talk she wasted no time in rounding upon him and making her opinions known.

“Listen.. Makoto. I have no desire to marry, I’m only here because of our parents. I do not want to be somebody’s trophy wife, I wish to become a lawmaker which is difficult for a lady.. and I won’t achieve it while being someone’s child bearing housewife”

On the contrary Makoto’s face lit up at her worlds.

“And I’ll just be honest here Makoto, I already have a partner. I just can’t be with them”

That piqued his interest truly. 

“Why can’t you?”

“They...” she hesitated before sighing and looking him dead in the eyes “she’s a woman”

Makoto felt like all his name days had come at once in this aloof lavender haired angel. He grabbed her hands in his own and with wide eyes exclaimed excitedly

“Oh my gosh, I’m not alone in this world after all! I also have a secret... I’m seeing a boy...”

The two both stared at each other with wide eyes and an undercurrent of understanding passed between them as Kyoko sighed with a smile on her lips 

“Maybe we are more compatible than I thought”

....

They had both agreed to the betrothal to thier parents delight and that evening he finally met with Byakuya to tell him everything.

“What do you know about the Ludenbergs?”

“New money. Moved here from overseas allegedly and hold the keep just outside of the black and white bears forest”

“Not sworn you you?”

“No”

“Then I have a plan”

....

Armed with Makoto’s information, Byakuya slyly orchestrated a meeting between his father and lord Ludenberg. It went exactly as planned with both parties proposing thieir children be wed to join thier houses.

“How did it go?” Makoto asked nervously as Byakuya rejoined him later that evening. 

“Perfectly, were to be betrothed. She’s moving to the castle next week and you and Kirigiri will also be moving here”

“How did you manage that?” Makoto asked excitedly 

“She insisted her dear friend Kyoko be nearby because she’s the only one who can style her hair properly” Byakuya snorted playfully “When my father realised she was betrothed to you he agreed at once. Our house grows stronger each day he said”

Makoto grinned widely “she sounds smart”

“She’s an absolute bitch” Byakuya declared with a smirk “I like her”

.....

The girls and Makoto moved into the Castle. 

Outwardly Kyoko was the perfect fiancé, quiet, reserved and respectful. Inwardly she was fierce and determined. She read everything she could and built her knowledge like armour. Makoto got along with her very well and debated her often as she progressed her learning of law and literature. 

The two were fiercely loyal to each other, both each other’s defence against the world so they could be who they really were.. and love who they really loved.

For Byakuya’s part he said Celestia was demanding and entertaining. The two often challenged each other but the mutual respect and trust in each other was enough to assure anyone that they were genuine. 

The thing nobody knew about was that at night time Makoto’s fiancé would dress herself for adventure and climb the balcony. Byakuya would be waiting for her and help her up where he would promptly change places with her and climb down into Makoto’s room. To the world they were lords and ladies living honest lives. In reality they were actually in the arms of the people they loved... and they just happened not to be the people they were betrothed to. 

Byakuya’s father died the following year and Byakuya was made lord of White Vale. Everyone mourned and then celebrated Byakuya’s accession but nobody more than Makoto who flowed with pride that his love had achieved everything he had fought for.

Makoto was immediately made Byakuya’s trusted advisor and nobody batted an eyelid to the amount of time they spent together. Even though they couldn’t be affectionate to each other, being together helped a lot until night time came.

One late night some of Male members of the court decided to seek ‘ladies of the night’ and expected that they would come along. Certainly Byakuya’s father had many mistresses in his lifetime they expected his son to be the same.

Makoto had declined with a nervous laugh  
“I’m his lords trusted advisor I must be beyond reproach at all times. It wouldn’t do for somebody to be able to blackmail me” 

They had accepted his answer, he was small and softly spoken hardly the hard drinking womanising types the were. 

Byakuya had scoffed and shaken his head 

“I’m beyond such things, I have more important matters to attend to than that. Besides that’s why I have my dear lady Celestia”

“But it’s not the same!” One of the men had protested jokingly “it’s the thrill of the unown!”

“The only thrill I would get is the thrill of impending doom” Byakuya had said darkly as he sorted through papers

“That’s right” Celestia had piped up from besides the fireplace “if he ever strayed from me I would take my sewing scissors and remove his ability to make children” she had laughed prettily, belittling the sinisterness of her threat and Makoto had to choke back a giggle.

“You let her talk to you this way?” One of the men asked wide eyed and Byakuya’s laugh thundered loudly.

“Do you think I would accept less than somebody who demand the very best? Someone who will *not* be walked over?These are the values that will be instilled into our children and ensure our name grows to even greater heights”

Celestia raised her teacup to him in a toast and Makoto had joined her. Good for her, she was nobody’s doormat and although she backed Byakuya up 100% Makoto knew that she would sooner follow through on her scissors threat than have children with him. Thank god for Celestia.

.....

And that led them to now, time had ticked by but here they still were. Together in sceret, pretending they weren’t in love while at night they had a few precious hours to hold each other and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“I love you” Makoto said softly as Byakuya kissed his skin gently 

“I love you” Byakuya murmured as he covered Makoto in kisses. This right now was perfect, the closest thing to being truly happy he could ever obtain. 

“We should have taken that boat when we got the chance” Makoto said honestly and Byakuya looked up at him in confusion 

“But we achieved what we dreamed of Makoto”

“Is this what we dreamed of? Secrets and lies? A half life?”

“No... But we are lords now, we have status, wealth and security”

“We do...” Makoto agreed “But you know, I was happier when we were eight and ten out in the fields and it was only the two of us that mattered”

“You truly feel this way?”

“I do... this life isn’t what I hoped it would be. All I ever wanted was you... nothing else was that important to me”

“It was simple back then when it was just... Byakuya and Makoto”

“It’s not too late to catch that boat, sail for the free cities and start again... we can adventure and built a new life... be together.. we can even marry each other....”

“What’s brought this on?”

“I was just thinking... and remembering.. but in truth I’ve felt like this a long while now”

“You truly would leave?”

“In a heartbeat. I want to leave and that’s my honest truth. I don’t thrive here Byakuya, I’m half of who I could be living in the shadows of affection”

“But we can’t leave Kyoko and Celeste. They will be scorned as untouchable if thier fiancés run out on them”

Makoto snorted “perfect, I doubt either of them would be happier! A life with no one trying to marry them off. Nobody would think anything of two unmarriable women living together. They would actually get a chance at a happy life, or perhaps they would come too to a place where the future is a blank canvas and we are free to paint it as we please”

“And what about White Vale? Saplings?”

“They will continue to exist. Komaru is more than capable of being Lady of Saplings. This goes beyond mere status.. Byakuya... I’m unhappy”

Byakuya looked down at him then, a frown on his features as he scrutinised Makoto.

“You’re truly unhappy?”

“I am.. I thought I wouldn’t be but... this half life is slowly destroying me. I love you too much... I can’t live this lie”

“Then what would you have us do?”

“I want to leave for the free cities. I.. know you might not want to come and I accept that... but I think it’s the only way I might ever live a happy life”

Conflict raged over Byakuya expression as he battled with his emotions. Makoto could read him inside and out.

“I don’t know what to say”

“That’s alright... I’ve made up my mind... it took some time but right now I know what I need to do. I’m going to leave... I’m sorry but... I can’t make peace with the life I have”

“I... understand”

“I’m planning to leave at sundown, Are you coming with me?”

Silence 

They slept that night fitfully, Byakuya held him but the air was loaded with too much unspoken. The knowledge this might be the last time ever. Makoto hated doing this but he couldn’t lie any longer. One way or another... he had a shot at happiness again. Starting a new life and reinventing himself might be the only thing for him.

At first light Byakuya kissed him gently before leaving without another word and Makoto could only hold back his tears. 

When Kyoko re-emerged from her climb down to their balcony she was greeted with a teary Makoto.

“Makoto? What happened?”

He explained everything to her and she understood just as he knew she would.

“If this is truly what you want Makoto I’ll help you”

“You will?”

“Yes.. the free world sounds... a much nicer place... I’ll start packing” 

Eagerly the two packed thier essential belongs while Kyoko sent her Raven Tanaka bearing a message to a trusted friend. 

Celestia herself was game and with a letter sent to Komaru explaining his decision Maktoo was ready too.

Tanaka arrived back with word that passage had been secured for them and Kyoko fed her ‘dark messenger’ crumbs to thank him. 

Lady Asahina and Ser Sakura were the ones to respond to Tanaka’s word. Just before sunset they arrived to escort them to the docks. Ser Sakura loaded thier belongings easily to the cart and Makoto sighed deeply as he said goodbye to White Vale, to his life, to the boy he had been and the dreams that had never come true. 

Full of emotion he finally settled into the wagon, Celeste and Kyoko taking one of his hands each in theirs.

“You are a good man Naegi Makoto” Celeste smiled “you deserve happiness, you helped us with ours for so long and now...”

“If he really loves you he will follow” Kyoko nodded “This is the best for all of us.. this new life”

Lady Asahina wiped her eyes as she listened to them and as they rode away from White Vale she spoke kindly.

“Nobody will ever know where you went I swear it, me and Sakura will get you there safely and I hope you’ll send Tanaka sometimes with news so I don’t miss you all too much!”

“I promise I will Aoi. You’re a wonderful friend” Kyoko told her warmly while Asahina beamed.

It didn’t take long to reach the docks, Ser Sakura loaded thier belongings into the small ship they had secured for the journey. Enough room for 6...

“I called her Hopes Peak” Hina said excitedly “I thought that would be a nice name for your fresh start”

“It’s perfect. Thank you”

“Do you think he will come?” Kyoko asked him quietly

“No” Makoto smiled despite his heartbreak “Byakuya is where he’s supposed to be... and so am I now”

“But.. you love him”

“Sometimes... love isn’t enough” Makoto smiled at her despite the wavering of his lip. “That’s what I’ve leaned as I’ve grown. Sometimes for one to be happy another must be unhappy and that’s... not a way to live” 

“You’re the bravest man I ever met”

“Or the stupidest” Makoto laughed

“Don’t you have hope?”

“I’ll always have hope..” Makoto said wistfully “Hope keeps on going... maybe Byakuya will come.. maybe he will arrive with only his sword, a bag of gold and the thirst for an adventure with me.. that’s a nice dream to have”

“Makoto...”

“I suppose we aren’t engaged anymore either” Makoto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

“Oh that’s right” Kyoko smiled “are you relived?”

“A little” Makoto teased

“Well. You’ve lost a fiancée but.. I’d say you gained a best friend” she slipped her arm through his and Makoto squeezed it gratefully 

“Thank you. I lost my fiancé and the love of my life on the same day. Maybe I’m not so lucky after all”

“We’re ready to sail” Ser Sakura’s low voice asserted and Makoto nodded 

“I’m ready” 

Carefully Sakura helped Kyoko onto the ship, everyone else was ready to sail. His heart was breaking in his chest to do this, to leave Byakuya and all he had ever known. 

But he wasn’t here anymore in heart. His heart forever belonged in the tall grass between Saplings and White Vale. It belonged to that teenager with big dreams and hope in his heart that everything would work out okay. It belonged to Byakuya whom could never love him openly in return. His memories were in the rapier on his hip, carrying the days where they had fought and grabbed for victory with both hands. His memory lived in the grass where he had loved and fought and experienced so much. He liked to think when he died his soul would return there to the place he had truly been happy. 

But was fortunate to have his coffers full of gold from his time as Byakuya’s advisor and he had friends to see out the journey and the rest of his life with. Maybe he was lucky indeed.

Swallowing down his tears and a sob that threatened to escape he stared once more over the city, the beautiful sunset lights of blue water and golden setting sun and he thought one last time of the boy he loved.

“Goodbye Byakuya” he smiled as he said his farewell to the sky and even though tears ran down his cheeks he knew he was making the right decision.

He turned now and set foot onto the wooden ramp up towards his future and his friends smiled at him, waiting for him so they could set off to thier new life.

“Makoto!”

He turned back,

And smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all liked it!
> 
> It feels that I wrote Byakuya a lot more soft in this however this stemmed from his early friendship with Makoto and therefore never forming that hard shell with him that he has with others. 
> 
> I know I left the ending a little ambiguous but I wanted people to draw their own conclusions. If there’s enough demand I may make an epilogue about where Makoto and co ended up! 
> 
> I can’t ask you enough to comment or message me on Instagram about this story I want feedback so much! 
> 
> My Instagram is Leogun.ao3 for anyone not following!
> 
> Thank you 💕


End file.
